GUMI
thumb|300pxGUMI '(グミ, ''gumi) jest maskotką programu Megpoid stworzonego przez firmę INTERNET Co., Ltd. z wykorzystaniem systemu Vocaloid 2 firmy Yamaha. Imię GUMI jest zdrobnieniem od imienia Nakajimy Megumi (中島 愛), słynnej piosenkarki i seiyuu oraz dawczyni jej głosu. Oprogramowanie wprowadzono do sprzedaży 26 czerwca 2008, a jej "Append", wykorzystujący technologię Vocaloid 3 - 21 października 2011. W przygotowaniu jest jej wersja angielska. Atrybutem GUMI jest marchewka. Historia Odbiór i projekt GUMI GUMI dość szybko zyskała popularność. Nie tylko jej głos był oparty na głosie znanej piosenkarki, ale był bardzo jednolity i po prostu dobrze brzmiał. Z drugiej strony, niektórych odbiorców bardzo odrzuciła ilustracja GUMI. Pod względem jakości rysunku, w porównaniu do poprzednich Vocaloidów, była zwyczajnie słaba. Cieniowanie na ilustracji jest bardzo amatorskie, kolory zbyt kontrastujące, a proporcje niezbyt zachwycające. Sam wygląd GUMI został oparty na postaci Ranki Lee z anime Macross Frontier. Postaci tej głos podkładał nikt inny jak Nakajima Megumi. GUMI V3 Z uwagi na sukces GUMI, postanowiono zrobić jej coś w stylu Appendu, z tym, że miał to być jedynie Extend, czyli "rozszerzenie" . Pomysł ten jednak odrzucono i postanowiono zrobić jakby nowe oprogramowanie, z użyciem nowego systemu Vocaloid generacji 3. Nowa wersja GUMI składa się z czterech głosów - Adult (dorosły), Power (silny), Whisper (szepczący) oraz Sweet (słodki). Można jego kupić w paczcie zawierającej wszystkie te głosy lub pojedyńczo. Dema GUMI V3 *Showroom Dummy (Adult) *NIGHTMARE (Power) *Kyousou Hypnosis (Power) *Waltz for stranger (Whisper) *Mannatsu no Senkou (Sweet) *Ame ga Futte. (Sweet) GUMI Native Nie jest to, jak niektórzy sądzą, Append. Megpoid Native to nowa wersja pierwszego oprogramowania, stworzona przy użyciu nowej technologii Vocaloid 3. Wymazano większość błędów, głos brzmi bardziej naturalnie. Poprawiono też nieco ilustrację. GUMI Native pojawiła się 16 marca 2012. "Native" oznacza "natywny". Dema GUMI Native *Be MYSELF *Blue Butterfly *Fragments of Star GUMI English Jest to kolejny wielki projekt dla GUMI. Pierwsze próby nagrania jej banku głosu rozpoczęły się w środku 2012 roku. Później firma Internet Co.,Ltd. potwierdziła datę jej wydania na luty 2013. GUMI English ma rozpocząć projekt wprowadzania Vocaloidów na rynek amerykański o nazwie "VOCALOID Trans-Pacific", a sama GUMI ma nazywać się "American Megpoid". Dema GUMI English: *I love you *You Are The Reason Megpoid The Music '''Megpoid the Music to gra poświęcona GUMI na konsole PSP. Jest wzorowana na Cryptonowym Project Diva, tyle, że Megpoid The Music jest poswięcone GUMI, i tylko ona jest w tej grze wykorzystywana. Gra wejdzie do sprzedaży w przyszłym roku, przewidziany dzień premiery to 28 marca 2013 roku. Gra będzie sprzedawana w wersji standardowej oraz limitowanej. Do tej drugiej dołączone będą dwie figurki GUMI od producenta Penduin Parade. Pierwsza figurka dostępna będzie w oryginalnym designie GUMI, zaś druga to chłopięcy strój przygotowany specjalnie na potrzeby gry. W trakcie gry będzie można zmienić ubiór GUMI, tło oraz akcesoria. W grze znajdywać również będą się ilustracje i oficjalne PV do niektórych piosenek, które można obejrzeć. Oficjalna strona gry Znane piosenki Istnieje mnóstwo popularnych piosenek śpiewanych przez GUMI. Wymienione tu utwory to zaledwie drobna ich część. Są to najpopularniejsze z nich. Kolejność jest alfabetyczna. *Aitai *Bokura no 16bit Sensou *Campanella *Drive to the moon *Eraser *Holography *Kimi ni Gomen ne *Koi no Tokkyuu Miracle Messenger *Marygold *Mozaik Role *Ninjin Daisuki no Uta *Panda Hero *Saigo no Revolver *Yowamushi Montblanc *Valkyrja Galeria 225px-Ofclboxart_icltd_Megpoid_Gumi.png|Pudełko z oprogramowaniem. Adult_Gumi.jpg|GUMI V3 Adult. PowerGumi.jpg|GUMI V3 Power. Sweet_Gumi.jpg|GUMI V3 Sweet. Whisper_Gumi.jpg|GUMI V3 Whisper. Photo HRP-4C Gumi.jpg|HRP-4C w stroju GUMI. Megpoid_native.png|GUMI V3 Native Megumi Nakajima.jpeg|Dawczyni głosu GUMI (kliknij na obrazek)|link=http://pl.vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Nakajima_Megumi GUMI.chibi.jpg|Chibi GUMI 247px-Gumi 7.jpg|Ilustracja do Appendu Sweet i Power 179px-Gumi 5.jpg|Ilustracja do Appendu Adult 175px-Gumi 6.jpg|Ilustracja do Appendu Whisper GUMI nendoroid.jpg|GUMI nendoroid 41mbZr1jvZL__SL500_AA300_.jpg|Figurka GUMI gumi (3).jpg|Cosplay GUMI GUMI w Miku Miku Dance.jpg|GUMI w MMD Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Vocaloid 2 Kategoria:Vocaloid 3 Kategoria:Powiązane z GUMI Kategoria:GUMI